


Bloody Battlefield

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood and Injury, Drabble, F/M, Feral Behavior, Gen, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Protective Sylvain Jose Gautier, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: "Bernie flinched and fell forward, crimson droplets flying in the air.Sylvain’s mind went blank, a feral scream escaping his throat as he spurned his horse into a full gallop towards her."~~~~~~~~~~Or, I just wanted to write Sylvain going feral a little.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Bloody Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick battlefield scene/drabble because I wanted to write Sylvain going feral and protective of Bernie.

The battlefield was loud and noisy.

Sylvain pulled the Lance of Ruin out of an enemy solider, the prongs on the weapon wiggling in the presence of blood. He always found it disconcerting how it did that but the middle of the battlefield was not the time to be pondering about it.

His horse snorted under him and Sylvain looked around to check his position. Crap, he had strayed too far from Bernie. He gave Annette a wave of acknowledgement before he spurned the horse back in her direction, fighting his way through a few enemies.

Bernie was still on the hill vantage point, bow in hand, hard at work sniping and supporting the army. Sylvain’s eyes widen as he saw a solider come up behind her, sword raised. Bernie whirled around at the last second and she jumped back but it was like Sylvain was watching it in slow motion.

Bernie flinched and fell forward, crimson droplets flying in the air.

Sylvain’s mind went blank, a feral scream escaping his throat as he spurned his horse into a full gallop towards her.

The solider that attacked her didn’t see the lance until it was too late, Sylvain jumped off his horse and used the momentum to drive it into the soldier’s head. He then put his foot on the still body and pulled his lance out, noting immediately the soldiers converging on the point since Bernie was unable to defend it.

He took a moment to glance back at her and saw she was trying to sit up, a hand over her chest, blood leaking onto her fingers.

The rage pulsed in his ears as he turned back to the enemies running towards him. Usually Sylvain had more flair to his hits but it was pure skill and unbridled rage that drove him. He killed one and then another, the Lance of Ruin wiggling in excitement as Sylvain fed it over and over.

An arrow whizzed by his ear and he felt a shallow wound on his cheek but he ignored the blood as he charged towards the archer, the soldiers in the way made quick work of his lance.

The archer’s yell echoed in his ear as Sylvain shoved the lance through the chest and pulled out it out in the same motion before charging at the next one.

“STOP! Sylvain stop!” He felt someone grab him from behind and he was about to elbow them in the face to get them off when he registered the familiar voice and the purple hair. Bernie. She looked up at him with wide eyes leaking tears. “It’s over Sylvain,” she whispered. “You can stop.”

He numbly looked around and saw the battlefield around him was littered with blood soaked dead bodies, his armor and clothes coated to the point it was hard to see the original color.

Bernie’s fingers grasped the Lance of Ruin and she gently pulled it towards her. It was a struggle to release it, his grasp on the Lance so tight but he let Bernie take it from him. His breathing came out in short, heavy gasps as he stared down at her, the bloody injury she suffered now gone.

Bernie gently rested the Lance on the ground before she reached out and put a hand on either side of his face, not seeming to care about the blood getting on her hands. “It’s okay, it’s okay Sylvain,” she said softly. “It’s over. The fight is over.”

Sylvain gently rested his hands on top of hers and held on tightly, loving how her warmth seeped into him. She was fine, she was safe. “Bernie…you’re…”

“Mercedes healed me,” she said softly. She looked behind her and Sylvain glanced back and saw Mercedes standing nearby, the worry furrowing her brow. He looked around and saw the battle was obviously over and a few of his friends were looking at him in concern.

“Let’s get you back to camp,” Bernie said softly, taking his hand.

“Y…Yeah,” he stammered. He picked up his lance and rested it over a shoulder as he followed Bernie’s lead.


End file.
